<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ew Math by hqprotectionsquad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687131">Ew Math</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqprotectionsquad/pseuds/hqprotectionsquad'>hqprotectionsquad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! One Shots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, One Shot, Online Dating, Online Relationship, Soft Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqprotectionsquad/pseuds/hqprotectionsquad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derivatives suck, but what sucks more is when Oikawa is distracting you from finishing your work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! One Shots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ew Math</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I am cross-posting my content from tumblr (hqprotectionsquad) to this AO3 account. I hope you all enjoy! If you liked this one shot, please leave a comment or kudos!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tooru,” you roll your eyes and drag out the last syllable of his name. It’s late on a Thursday night and this math assignment is taking you much longer than you believed it would. “I’m doing my homework, can’t you see that?”</p>
<p>“I’m more important than homework though. School is temporary, but Oikawa is forever.” Your boyfriend is so dumb and he knows it. He is just lucky he’s actually a really awesome guy.</p>
<p>“You do realize you referred to yourself in the third person, right?” You face-palm, letting out a chuckle before you regrip your pencil.</p>
<p>“I know, what are you gonna do about that?” Oikawa scrunches his nose and laughs as well.</p>
<p>You ignore his taunt and refocus on the derivatives that leer at you from your notebook. “Okay! I’m doing my math homework!”</p>
<p>“Aw, boo, (Y/N)-chan. You’re no fun.” Oikawa pouts and fiddles around on his phone while he waits for you.</p>
<p>“I know, I know. But hey, as soon as I finish this assignment, we’ll get to talk about your day, yeah? I just need to get this done and I wanna hear about you,” you compromise with him. Your favorite part of your day is hearing about the way his teacher made the class laugh accidentally or when he and Iwaizumi completed a combination that “you needed to be there to believe it.”</p>
<p>“Can’t we just start now? I want to sleep soon,” he pleads with his lips puckered out. “(Y/N)-chan, come on.”</p>
<p>“We could, but then my assignment’s gonna end up like crap and I’ll get horrible grades and I can’t speak to you for a while because I’m failing in school—”</p>
<p>Oikawa sticks his tongue out. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it. I’ll wait for you.”</p>
<p>Silence brews between the scratches of pencil on paper and his nails bumping his phone screen. Every so often, you look up from your work to see him race fingers through his fluffy hair or scratch his cheek. Humanity in the smallest actions makes you fall in love with life every time.</p>
<p>“Oikawa, what are you doing?” You narrow your eyes as you lightly lay down your pencil. You watch as he reaches for the neck of his guitar. “Do you even know how to play that thing? I’ve never seen you actually use it.”</p>
<p>“Of course I do! It’s been a long time since I’ve played it, but I want to serenade you.”</p>
<p>Your eyes almost burst out of their sockets. Seeing that takes Oikawa for a laughing spree and you cross your arms over your chest. “Shut up, Tooru. You mean now? While I do homework?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, why not?” He has such an adorable face that you can’t resist. He has his cheeks resting in the palms of his hands and his fingers squish against the soft skin.</p>
<p>You look down at the equation you are attempting to solve—the keyword is attempting. You don’t really get the point behind a derivative and why you need it to start graphing. But you’re trying your best and that’s all that matters. “Alright. But just play softly, okay? I really need to finish this.”</p>
<p>“You got it, babe.” He gently plucks at the strings, forming a melody as he goes along. He actually looks so soft in that lighting, just the way that the light forms a shadow onto his face from his hair and it makes his cheeks pink with delight. <em>And over and over again, he finds new ways to make me fall for him</em>, you think.</p>
<p>All of a sudden, he begins to shriek out words that should resemble song lyrics but with his voice blaring out into the void, you aren’t too sure. “If it ain’t you, baby! If I ain’t got you, baby!” He continues on with his rendition of Alicia Keys’ famous song without caring that it is eight at night and he might wake up his parents.</p>
<p>“Dude,” you call out a word that makes him snap straight up. You usually call your boyfriend that nickname when you need his attention. His eyes come into a clearer view and they actually sparkle in the light of the lamp nearby. “I’m trying to do my math homework but you’re trying to serenade me and I love you and all, but I’m just trying to do my math homework.” You lace your fingers through the strands of your hair, shaking your head at this boy that you love.</p>
<p>“Wait, you love me?”</p>
<p>“I mean, yeah, who doesn’t,” you bulldoze over his agenda and continue. “But that’s all beside the point because I really need to do this—oh.” You gape at your previous choice of words and cover your mouth quickly to stop giving him a view of your tonsils. You rub the back of your neck to try to shove the blush back down but to no avail. You’re completely flooded in color. “Yeah, I do.”</p>
<p>Oikawa’s bottom lip juts out and now, it’s his turn to cross his arms. “I can’t believe you said it first! <em>I</em> wanted to say it first!”</p>
<p>You stare back in disbelief. That’s his initial reaction to you admitting first? “Well, I don’t really have a time machine to redo that moment…”</p>
<p>“Ugh, math sucks. Tell it to piss off, because you’re cheating on me with that x.” The corner of his lip curls up his cheek in a smirk, but you know behind that smirk is praise to himself for creating such a joke.</p>
<p>“Wow, you think you’re so funny,” you deadpan as you roll your eyes into oblivion.</p>
<p>“Just wait, when I see you in a month, you’re getting all of this.” He gestures a circle around his face with his finger. “My singing voice, my flowers, even my guitar!”</p>
<p>“Shut up, Shitty-kawa.” Your lip tucks underneath your teeth as you try not to laugh at your dear boyfriend’s professions of love through the poor quality of your computer’s webcam.</p>
<p>“Also, remind me to tell Iwa-chan to stop talking to you. You guys text all the time and I’m pretty sure you’re conspiring to—”</p>
<p>Your hand carefully shuts your laptop, cutting off the video chat. You sigh, but you can’t deny that your lips are widening and your teeth are showing. What you’re feeling right now is something you’ve never felt before in your life. You couldn’t be happier, but uncertainty also finds a way into your stomach. Have no fear because there is a text waiting for you once you try to settle back into the rhythm of math.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hey, (Y/N)-chan?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Guess what?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you more than anything.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We’ll see each other soon.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>